A Night To Remember
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: At the end of the day everyone was with whom she/he was comfortable with. And title courtesy goes to Poesia-Raro.


**Author's Note :** Rocky is nowadays the hot topic of town. Some ships Tarika and Rocky and some doesn't. Well I can just hope that both parties like this story.

* * *

**|::|A Night To Remember|::|**

Tarika came to visit Abhijit at his hostel. The door of his room was open and she entered his room. She sat at a corner of his bed, looking at him continuously. Abhijit was leaning against the pillows at the other side of the bed, paying his full attention to the laptop on his lap. He was blinking at the screen and had his ears covered with head phones, listening to music in high volume. He was merrily chatting with Shruti and Maya at the same time. He was so busy chatting with his ex-girlfriends that he didn't even notice his present love interest herself was sitting in front of him.

After a while when he looked up and saw Tarika he became stunned. He jumped up and stood on the bed, his laptop was about to fall on the floor but Tarika caught it on time.

"Tum kaise ghusi? Kab ayi? Hein!" he exclaimed, still standing on the bed.

As his laptop was on Tarika's hand, she took a look at it and said, "Jab tum fb pe apni ex-es ki saath chat kar rahe the".

"Main...toh Randeep se baat kar raha tha. Wo kis college mein aaj fresher's party hai na toh wo pooch raha tha ki kiski saath jaa raha hai", he tried to convince her. He got down and stood in the floor and almost snatched his laptop from er hand.

"Well tried ! Ye accha tha. Mujhe laga ki tum phir se wahi maths ki tution ki excuse dene wale ho", she said in a dry and exhausted tone. "Main tumhe fresher's party ki liye hi pooch né ayi thi. Lekin...well ab shayet main kisi aur ki saath jaane wali hoon", she told him and walked straight out and before going, from the doorway she threw him a cold glare and banged the door loudly. Abhijit was spellbound at the sudden occurrence and sat on the couch behind him like a dumb.

.

He was juggling with two balls when Daya asked him, "Competition pe participate karne wala hai kya?" He looked at him and shook his head slightly. Daya had just returned from football practice so he was awfully tired. Throwing himself on the bed he said, "Kaun ja raha hai tere saath party pe?"

Vineet threw the balls to Daya and sat on the chair next to him. Daya caught those balls and Vineet replied,"Shreya ki saath".

"Areh wah! Shreya ki saath. Not bad", Daya laughed stretching himself.

"Kya not bad! Mujhe Purvi ki saath jaana tha", Vineet told him.

"Purvi!" Daya frowned. "Lekin Purvi toh Rajat ki saath ja rahi hai na?" Vineet gave him a nod.

"ACCHA! toh ye baat hai", Daya laughed. "Toh phir tera toh koi chance nahi hai bhai. Shreya ki saath hi khush reh. Aur tum dono toh bohot acche dost ho na. Mujhe toh koi problem nahi nazar aa raha", Daya gave his opinion.

"We're just friends... I mean mujhe nahi pata. Just leave it yaar", Vineet stood up and walked to the balcony and Daya kept lying on the bed.

"Ye accha trend hai. Girlfriend ho ya love interest 'we're just friends'. Kamaal hai", Daya laughed himself.

.

"Viivek tu fresher's party pe kiski saath ja raha hai?" Nyla gave a punch on his shoulder from back.

"Ouch! Nyla that hurts", Viivek exclaimed holding his shoulder with his other hand.

"Sorry.." Nyla put her hands up and came in front of him. "Laga kya?" she wanted to know.

"Nahi bohot maza aya!" he ground.

"Sorry yaar! Mujhe thodi pata tha ki tu itna kamzor hai!" she told him. Viivek sighed and looked at his best friend who was laughing at him.

"Kya keh rahi thi?" he asked.

"Oh haan! Tu party pe kiski saat ja raha hai?" she wanted to know.

"Pata nahi. Shayet Tasha ki saath", he replied.

"Ow!" she muttered under her breath. "Agar wo mana kar de toh tu meri saath chalega. Theek hai?" She managed herself quickly.

"Kyun tere saath koi nahi chal raha?" he mocked and laughed badly.

"Kisiki itni himmat hai jō mujhe apna partner banne ki liye pooche?" she said proudly. "Accha chal baad mein milte hai. Aur haan agar wo mana karde toh mujhe phone jaroor kario. Samjhe?" saying this she rushed from there without even listening to his reply. Viivek shook his head and got back to the match.

.

Tarika was standing outside the door, thinking if she should knock or not. She was hesitating a bit but she thought she knew what she was doing. Well in teenage brain runs really fast. It doesn't take a moment to decide what to do. Same happened with Tarika. She was upset, really upset so she decided to punish him who had hurt her. She thought if Abhijit could hang out with other girls then why couldn't she. Tons of thoughts were gathering in her mind and closing her eyes she knocked on the door.

He just came out of the washroom after having a hot bath. He was ruffling his hair with a towel when he heard the knock on the door. Putting on a t-shirt he approached towards the door and opening it he stood like a statue. Tarika never used to talk with him. In fact she ignored him all the time and used to mock on him along with Abhijit and others. What was she doing there. He was blocking the doorway with a wide open mouth.

"Ander aa sacti hoon?" Tarika asked barely. He got back to his senses and hurriedly moved away from the doorway and walked inside. Tarika entered the room and pushed the door slightly so the door was half-opened. She took a few steps towards him and then looked around the room. He didn't have any room-mates. Or should I say no one wanted to be his room-mate cause he had a bad reputation in the school. Which was actually not his fault and was totally a misunderstanding. Anyways his room was quite dark cause he covered all the windows with heavy curtains. Tarika was really surprised to see the wall arts and paintings in his room.

"Ye saari paintings tum né banaya hai?" she wanted to know with shocked expression on her face. He looked at her face for a second and in the next moment averted his eyes and gave her a nod. "Wow! mujhe nahi pata tha jō log drugs lete hai wo itna acchi painting bhi bana leta hai", she was saying just generally as the whole college knew he was drug addicted.

"Tum yahan kisi kaam se ayi ho ya tana maarne?" he asked harshly. Tarika bit her tongue realizing what she had just said. "I'm sorry! mera wo matlab nahi tha. I mean -" he interrupted crossing his arms over his chest, frowning, "Kyun ayi ho yahan?" he stopped for a second and added, "Ek drug addict ki paas!"

"Wo.." she hesitated a bit cause she knew it could be dangerous; but gaining some courage she told him the reason why she was there. "Kya tum aaj fresher's party pe meri saath chaloge?"

"Kya!?" he exclaimed as he thought it was some kind of joke. "Mazak kar rai ho?" he frowned.

"Nahi!" she replied quickly. "Bilkul nahi", she shook her head and her curls swished back and forth past her shoulders. "Dekho mujhe tumhari madat chahiye. Please Rocky!" she pleaded joining her hands in front of him in a dramatic way.

"Jab mujhe tum logon ki madat ki jaroorat thi tab kiya tha meri madat?" he ground. "Main bura hoon aur bura h accha hoon. Mujhe kisi ki madat kar ke mahan nahi banna, samjhi?"

"Please! Uss waqt situation kuch aur thi. Tumhare paas drugs tha, tumhare blood mein bhi drugs ki traces mila tha toh iss mein hum kya kar sacte the?" she exclaimed, shoting him two big eyes full of questions.

"Main drugs nahi leta tha aur nahi leta hoon. Mujhe fasaya gaya tha. Tum toh meri friend thi na? High school mein aate aate bachpan ki best friendship khatam ho gayi?" A drop of tear glistened in the corner of his eye. "Agar uss waqt at least tum né mera bishwas kiya hota toh main yahan akela nahi hota".

"Matlab tum drugs nahi lete?" she asked with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Nahi! HD sir né kuch kiya tha. Unho né reports badla tha. Mujhe college se nikal né ki poori taiyaari kar liya tha un hone. Wo toh accha hua ki mujhe school se nahi nikala aur rehab centre bhej diya...warna mera life barbaad ho jaata", he sighed, "Waise bhi aisa toh nahi hai ki main abhi bohot khush hoon".

Tarika became spellbound listening to her childhood best friend. Without even thinking anything she hugged him firmly. He also couldn't prevent himself and wrapped his arms around his once upon a time friend.

**/|/|/|**

At the evening, slowly the students began to arrive in the auditorium with their partners. Some of them came alone though. Abhijit and Daya were of them. As Viivek asked Tasha to be his partner and as she didn't say no, Nyla had to go with Vikrant. A while later Tarika appeared with her partner. Seeing her with Rocky all her friends were shattered. After they had managed to accustom themselves Abhijit went to her. He hold her arm and pulled her out of the auditorium. Rocky was standing beside her but he didn't react or say anything cause Tarika told him not to. She was just trying to make Abhijit realize that he must control his flirting habit and be serious about her.

Abhijit pulled her behind a pillar and holding both her arms firmly pushed her against the wall.

"Tum uss ladke ki saath kya kar rahi ho?" he asked angrily. His eyes were flaring which shivered Tarika but she tried to show him that she didn't care.

"Jo marji karu tumhe kya?" she replied harshly.

"Mujhe kya?!" he exclaimed. "Hum saath hai. Ek chota sa jhagda kya ho gaya-" Tarika cut his words. "Ek minute ek minute...jhagda kab hua? Aur hum saath hai ka kya matlab hai? Tum toh abhi bhi apni ex-girlfriends ki saaht romantic chat karte ho na? Toh hum saath kaise hai?" she wanted an answer.

Abhijit sighed and lowered his head then again at the next moment looked straight in her eyes. "Tum jaan na chati ho main unn logon ki saath abhi bhi aise baat kyun karta hoon? Toh suno, it's cause I Love You. Agar main né unn logon ki baat nahi maani toh wo tumhari saath kuch bhi kar sacti hai. Kuch bhi! jō main nahi chata", he explained.

"Kya matlab kuch bhi kar sacte hai!" she frowned.

"Maya bohot hi khatarnak hai Tarika! Wo HD ki beeti hai. Aur..." he couldn't finish his words.

"Wait! HD sir... Kahin Rocky ki baare mein tumhe pehle se pata toh nahi tha na?"

Abhijit remained silent and moved back and averted his glare at the painting hanging on the wall made by Rocky when he hadn't been accused for having drugs. "Abhijit tumhe pata tha! Kuch bol kyun nahi rahe ho?" she yelled.

"Mujhe shak tha magar I needed prove", he told her.

"Toh phir itne dino se Rocky ki saath itna rudely kyun behave kar rahe the agar tumhe uspe bharosa tha toh?" she asked. "Baas tum logon ki samne... Hum dono milke ye pata lagane ki koushish kar rahe the ki college main drugs kaun store kar raha hai aur Rocky ko kyun fasaya", he explained.

Tarika was shocked and stood just still. The pillar gave her support or else she would fell down.

Abhijit went near her and touched her cheek and told her to relax and NOT to react. It could be dangerous so she tried her best to calm herself down and went inside with him.

.

Viivek was standing with a glass of orange juice in his hand and Tasha was standing next to him exchanging sms with some of her friends. After sometimes when the atmosphere was getting awkward Viivek suggested, "Tasha dance ki liye chalein?" "Sure!" she agreed and they walked to the dance floor. They stood facing each other. Viivek gave her his hand and she held it and put her other hand on his chest and he took her waist. They were dancing looking in their eyes, lost somewhere in the beats of the slow music which was being played.

Nyla was standing aside with her hands crossed over her chest, looking at Tasha and Viivek. Her eyes were full of jealousy and she was grinding her teeth in anger. A very strong feeling of jealousy and anger was hitting her mind at times. She tried to control it but it was just not happening. She felt restless and asked Vikrant to go out with her. They went outside and began walking in the garden.

"Nyla tujhe kya lagta hai ki tu mujhe nahi batayegi toh mujhe pata nahi chalega?" Vikrant said in his usual calm tone.  
"Kya nahi bataya?" Nyla asked walking, looking downwards.

"Yahi ki tu Viivek ko pasand karne lagi hai" Vikrank replied and Nyla stood still. Vikrant was walking and suddenly realized Nyla wasn't with him so he turned back and found her standing beside rose plant, sobbing. Trying her best not to cry. Vikrant moved towards her and patted on shoulder. Nyla all of a sudden hugged him tightly and Virkant nervously patted her hair.

After a while they were seen sitting on the stairs next to the auditorium.

"Teri halat na bilkul mere jaisa banta jaa raha hai", Nyla looked at him and he continued. "Teri tarha na mujhko bhi apni best friend se pyaar ho gaya tha. Lekin wo toh kisi aur se pyaar karti thi aur dheere dheere wo mujhse door hota gaya", he stopped and took a deep breath. "Aur phir main bilkul akela ho gaya. Kisi se jiada baat nahi karta tha, dost bhi kaam hota gaya. Tut gaya tha main"

"Phir?" she muttered under her breath. "Phir bohot dino ki baad jab mujhe samajh main aya ki areh! wo toh mere liye bani hi nahi thi tab jaake main né zindegi phir se jeena shuru kiya. Aur mujhe iss baat ka realize pata hai kisne karwaya?" he said and smiled, "Tu né".

Nyla was not expecting that so she looked at him confusingly. He looked at her and slightly punched on her arm. She sighed and said, "Main né? Vikrant ye tu kya -" he cut her words, "

"Sun toh pehle...Nyla main né zindegi main bohot saari galtiya kari hai. Matlab abhi main baas college mein hoon lekin itni si life main...waise sabse accha wala galti ye kiya ki -" he paused for a second and again continued "I fell in love with you".

Nyla looked at him, shocked as she couldn't believe her own ears. Vikrant fall in love...with HER ! "Vik-rant!" she whispered.

"Dekh main tujhse kuch expect nahi kar rha. Tujhe kuch bolne ki bhi jaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe baas tere ko ye baat batani thi so main né bataya. It's okay", he assured her and she wiped her tears and smiled a bit.

And at the end of the day everyone was with whom he/she was comfortable with.

* * *

**Author's Note : **Well hope you guys liked it. Whether you like it or no do leave your comments. Thanks for wasting your valuable time and reading the story.


End file.
